wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wysokogórscy taureni
Druid, Łowca, Mnich, Szaman, Wojownik Mistrz Bestii, Wódz, Felsworn, Pasterz Duchów, Czarnoksiężnik | capital = Thunder Totem Feltotem | leader = * * | mount = Łoś Orzeł | homeworld = Azeroth | area = Zniszczone Wyspy | language = Taur-ahe | slang = Orczy, Wspólny }} Wysokogórscy taureni są odgałęzieniem taurenów, znalezione w regionie Highmountain na Zniszczonych Wyspach. Podzieleni na cztery plemiona (Highmountain, Rivermane, Skyhorn i Bloodtotem), są bezpośrednimi potomkami taurenów prowadzonych przez Hulna Highmountain, który pomagał w Oporze Kaldorei podczas Wojny Starożytnych.Blizzcon 2015: World and Content Overview Panel (around 41:25) Podczas wojny Huln otrzymał błogosławieństwo od Cenariusa, aby jego lud na zawsze miał przychylność półboga, przyznając im Rogi Eche'ro: poroże.Quest:Huln's War - Stormrage Podczas trzeciej inwazji Płonącego Legionu, drogbar, który wcześniej żył w pokoju z Highmountain, zdobył potężny artefakt tytanów - Młot Khaz'gorotha, niszcząc jedność czterech plemion. Taureni znaleźli pomoc poszukiwaczy przygód spoza Highmountain, którzy pomogli w walce z drogbarami najeżdżającymi osiedla taurenów, a także wsparli Maylę Highmountain, przywódczynię swojego ludu w jednoczeniu podzielonych plemion taurenów. Historia Wojna Starożytnych Legion Do Dalaranu, unoszącego się teraz nad Zniszczonymi Wyspami przybywa Warbrave Oro, prosząc o pomoc w imieniu Mayli Highmountain. Poszukiwacze przygód przybywają do stolicy plemienia Highmountain, miasta Thunder Totem. Jako pierwszy cel obejmują sobie pomoc taurenom z plemienia Rivermane, współpracującego z plemieniem Highmountain. Atak drogbarów pozostawił nieprzygotowanych taurenów w ciężkiej sytuacji. Poszukiwacze przygód pomagają Jale Rivermane, w końcu udają się, aby pokonać przywódcę drogbarów w tym rejonie, Gelmogga. Podczas walki z nim przybywa król drogbarów, który zdobył Młot Khaz'gorotha - Dargrul the Underking. Z pomocą artefaktu przemienia Gelmogga w kryształową istotę nie przypominającą już drogbara. Poszukiwacze przygód pokonują jednak Gelmogga, a następnie ruszają do wioski Riverbend, która jest atakowana przez wojska Dargrula. W końcu przybywa sam Underking i używając Młota niszczy większość wioski. Niedobitki Rivermane uciekają do Thunder Totem. Mayla Highmountain planuje zjednoczenie plemion w walce z Dargrulem, jednak nie jest to proste. Poszukiwacze przygód udają się do klanu Bloodtotem, który jednak zawiera pakt z Płonącym Legionem. Zamiast tego pomoc oferuje Navarogg, przywódca plemienia drogbarów, którzy nie zgadzają się z Dargrulem. W końcu wspólny wysiłek poszukiwaczy przygód i drogbarów Navarogga doprowadza do śmierci Toroka Bloodtotema. Bohaterowie udają się również do plemienia Skyhorn, rządzonego przez Lasana. Plemię to ma spore problemy z harpiami, jednak z pomocą poszukiwaczy przygód udaje się pokonać przywódczynie latających wiedźm, jak również rozbić większość ich sił. Po zakończeniu walk z harpiami Lasan Skyhorn zgadza się na połączenie sił z plemieniem Highmountain. Zarówno Navarogg jak i Lasan składają hołd Mayli, ponownie jednocząc ludy Highmountain przeciwko inwazji Dargrula. Jednak samo zjednoczenie może nie wystarczyć. Pasterz duchów Ebonhorn twierdzi, że aby zrozumieć sytuację bohaterowie muszą poznać przeszłość. Ebonhorn ukazuje poszukiwaczom przygód wiele wizji pokazujących walkę Hulna Highmountain z demonami podczas Wojny Starożytnych, w końcu wraz z Maylą i bohaterem wyrusza do Krypty Nelthariona. Tam po ukazaniu kilku wizji dociera do momentu, w którym Huln Highmountain oczyszcza jedno ze spaczonych jaj Śmiercioskrzydłego, z którego wykluwa się smok, któremu Huln nadaje imię Ebyssian. Okazuje się, że pasterz duchów Ebonhorn to właśnie smok Ebyssian, jeden z nielicznych uzdrowionych czarnych smoków. Postanawia on jednak dalej wspierać Highmountain. Zjednoczone plemiona taurenów wraz ze wsparciem drogbarów Navarogga stają do walki z siłami Dargrula. Dochodzi do bitwy na Snowblind Mesa. W końcu siły Mayli zwyciężają, jednak Underking ucieka do Leża Nelthariona. Za nim podążają poszukiwacze przygód, Navarogg oraz pasterz duchów Ebonhorn. Przebijają się przez twory i poruczników Dargrula, aż w końcu stają do walki z nim samym. Underking ponosi klęskę, zaś Młot Khaz'gorotha trafia do Dalaranu. Dołączenie do Hordy Referencje Kategoria:Wysokogórscy taureni Kategoria:Rasy en:Highmountain tauren es:Tauren Monte Alto